


For death, for beauty.

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For your love can be realIn death.Yes, even that.You, Mukuro Ikusaba, don’t care for what the world thinks or says about your obsessive love over your twin, Junko Enoshima.You just love and understand her more than anyone.Even these feelings,Love, affection, lust and crave;Stick with you as you stare at her corpse.





	For death, for beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Send a hitman after me please and thank.

These chapped lips of mine, scarred from biting down, will blow life and joy into yours, my dear Junko-chan! For your lips still do hold the cherry flavor, though your (annoying) bubbly voice is no longer heard, I feel empty without you. This evening, I will resurrect my twin, Junko-Chan! Back to the way she used to be. Alive! Though, with some minor adjustments, since my Love is dead! And it’s all Makoto Fuckin’ Naegi’s fault! Dumb. Stupid Makoto! I hate you, I really do.  
  
The girl with fine and fair skin; my pretty twin! She’s extremely pretty, people say it’s because of her chest space which made me attracted to her; but there is more to a girl than her chest. It’s more so personality, or if you’re talking about Junko-Chan, personalities.  
  
I think Makoto killed her, because he doesn’t like her and that shouldn’t be allowed! He’s trash, too much false hope and no one can be THAT happy for their whole life! It’s disgusting, being that happy! Anyways, it was quite... heartbreaking, or like Junko-Chan would say, despairing! The warm, comfortable smell of her perfume was mixed with death; rather disgusting and vile. Me, being me, took pity upon my own twin; since I couldn’t leave her like that!  
  
Even if everything else rots away, gah, even in death she’s wonderful! Beautiful, for she is so peaceful; I do think I’m obsessive over her, but more like protective of her due to our past. She does need someone to take care of her and give her attention 100% of the time, I’m happy to give her all of my attention.  
  
The soldier sways with the corpse of the fashionista dressed in a wedding dress, peaceful expression upon a freckled face as she danced in the dark with the stars and calm sense of cold air; for she didn’t need any warmth. For is this type of love something that truly lasts forever? The wolffish woman wonders this thought as she dances in the wild with her ‘true love’, what a complete blessing. But is this type of love also something forbidden? For is loving a corpse; your own twin, wrong? Of course. But Mukuro Ikusaba doesn’t care about that, nor anyone else’s opinions besides the corpse in her arms as she brings the dance to a dead stop.  
  
For she only has one wish, to see her twin again, but alive. Is it that in itself seen as a sin?  
  
These chapped lips of mine will blow joyous life into your cherry red lips which no longer have sugar coated toxins slipping out, in this time and day; I pronounce myself and you as delirious twins; married **FOREVER **!****  
  
Your pretty body is placed upon a bed of golden flowers, a bouquet of them placed upon your captivating chest; golden, yellow is to show pride, and you have more of that sin than I do. No blessing is needed besides my own, Junko-chan!  
  
  
  
  
_”I’ll place the petals of sea roses in your decayed eye sockets.” ___  
  
  
”I’ll spin silk around your arms.”  
  
  
”I’ll apply cotton gauze to your harmed insides.”  
  
  
**“I’ll adorn you with my own... LOVE! A pure white dress perfectly made for Junko-Chan~!”** ****  
  
  
Every time a part of Enoshima decays, Ikusaba always, forever will, make sure that her twin’s corpse looks absolutely beautiful and right again, no mistake on her. Once again, the soldier declares her undying love for the corpse; on top of it and right hand, tattoo of Fenrir gleaming against the flowers as her steel pupils gazed down at her twin’s peaceful face. Fixing her twin did stain her hands and her ‘soul’, right hand holding the right cheek of her twin as she leaned down to plant a soft kiss on those cherry lips. Affection. Soft, warm. She likes it. It’s comfortable like Junko’s perfume’s smell. Breaking away after staying there for a minute, Mukuro breathing in softly. “I love you... Junko-Chan! And no one will stop me or tell me that I can’t love you!” Freckled cheeks becoming dusty with blush, just staring at the strawberry blonde’s masterpiece-like facial features were a blessing to her. Love. It’s blissful, tragic. The perfect balance of dark and light. She dips her head for another kiss, savoring the warmth from her own lips; a lustful gaze towards the corpse. “I love you... more than anyone, Junko-chan~! I understand you more than anyone!” For none of those who know, knew, the fashionista— not even dead parents or relatives, will know, of Ikusaba Mukuro’s love for Enoshima Junko!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
